Pokemon Talkshow
by SuzumiyaStar
Summary: I know, I had another. But this is better and hopefully funnier. Some chapters might be the "Talkshow" part, no dares, but it will be funny, I promise. Ideas are welcome and so is a co-host. Thankies!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hall (like **_**RioPride's **_**A/N Corner)**

Kaida- Okay, since I'm bored with the one I have now and I can't do anything with the dares I have-

Lilac- And _**Renesmeel**_, Kaida is truly sorry about that.

Kaida- Yep, I'm going to start a new one! I'm going to try to make it like QueenPalkia's one which, I might add, is SUPER funny. Check it out, It's called The Royal Truth or Dare Talkshow.

Lilac- In other news, we're-

Kaida- _I_.

Lilac- _Kaida_...is changing her whole plot to Is Love Really What I Want.

Kaida- OCs no more please, I exactly the amount I need. I am not going to spoil it as I have already made the first chapter, but it's slow just to warn you ^-^'

Lilac- Alright, without further ado -begins to stage-

Kaida- stops her- Uh-uh, you're staying here in the hall.

Lilac- moans- But it's so boring here.

Kaida- Then make it un-boring...and say your lines now.

Lilac- looks at a sheet of paper- Without further ado-

Kaida and Lilac- Let's play Truth...or Dare -waves hands in a weird way-

**A/N Hall**

**

* * *

**

(a pitch black room is seen and thousands of walking noises are heard)

_May-_ I knew we were gonna die.

_Misty-_This happens every time we're invited-

_Dawn- _Unexpectedly.

_Misty- _Somewhere.

(a loud bang is heard)

_Kaida (Me)- _Ow! Can someone PLEASE turn on a light?

_Paul-_We're locked in cages smart-one, how can we turn on the lights?

_Me-_Gosh, no need to be snarky.

_Ash- _What's snarky mean?

_Me- _Paul...who else.

_Ash-_...Oh...okay.

_May- _So, snarky can also be Drew?

_Me- _Yes.

_Drew- _Hey.

_Me-_...I didn't know...I trapped _Mr._ Drew in. A. -whispers- Cage.

_May- _Mr.?

_Ash- _Dejavue.

_Misty- _Do NOT tell me you're a fangirl too.

_Me- _Okay.

_Misty- _You're not a fangirl?

_Me- _You told me NOT to tell you, but since you asked...I am the BIGGEST fan eva!~

_May- _sarcastic- Yay.

_Me- _I am also a Gary fan and a Paul fan!~

_Ash- _What about me?

_Me- _What about you?

_Ash- _Do you like me?

_Me- _I guess...

_Paul- _This is a waste of time! Can I go home...the lights are STILL out, AND we're stuck in cages!

_Me- _I guess his nerves are broken...anyway...Psylia, Shock Wave the power.

(a Gardvior with a ribbon of being cured of a closed heart shocks the power)

_Psylia- _I don't get paid enough for this.

(the lights turn on and I am seen in an army uniform and the characters are seen in cages scattered all over the stage)

_Everyone- _THERE'S ONLY ONE OF YOU?

_Me- _Duh!

_May- _It sounded like thousands.

_Me- _I have to thank someone for these AWESOME shoes.

_Drew- _I don't understand.

_Me- _Exactly...this will end this-

_Dawn- _We didn't do anything!

_Me- _No duh! This is the INTRO, you're not SUPPOSED to do anything until next chappie.

_Dawn- _Oh...

_Me- _Anyway, R&R, no flames, send in dares or questions, I need another host, no M rated dares. Any pairing is legible. I will add in characters if needed.

_Everyone-_ BYE.

* * *

**A/N Hall**

Kaida- So, Lilac, sprooseup the hall?

Lilac- talking to builder guy- And I need a swimming pool with a built in hot tub, and make it HUGE-

Kaida- I guess so...anyway, hope you enjoyed this intro, send in those dares...and help Lilac funnafye this hall...oh yeah...funnafye is MY word, no stealy, ask to BORROW it, but don't steal...thankies ^-^

Lilac- And a flat screen that is the biggest inch you've got and...DUDE WITH THE WALLPAPER! I said I wanted Toushiro on that wall, not that guy from Death Note, are you deaf?

Kaida- sweatdrops- ...Uh...yyeah...bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hall**

Kaida- Haha, back so soon!~ My first reviewer for my _new _Talkshow!~ Please thank _Ikarishipping4ever _for her AWESOME reviews!~ And-

Lilac- Let me speak!

Kaida- No way! This is _my_-

Lilac- crosses arms and frowns- Who funnafyed this hall?

Kaida- You.

Lilac- Yeah and who is the one you complain to every morning, evening, and night?

Kaida- You.

Lilac- Exactally, so that's why I officially own this hall -shoves Kaida out- Bye bye!

Kaida- Curse her super intelligence. I own nothing!

**A/N Hall**

Me- Yokay, I'm back...wow, two stories, I am on a role.

May- Two?

Me- Yeah, one is called Is Love Really What I Want and the other...this.

Dawn- Didn't your mom say not to read two stories at once?

Me- stares at her blankly-...Who asked you? How do you know that? And, I'm _writing_ stories smart-one, not reading them.

Dawn- Do I answer those questions?

Me-...Shut-up. Anyway, on with the-

Misty- The boys aren't here.

Me- The boys aren't...where are they?

May, Dawn, and Misty- shrug-

Me- Don't shrug at me, I can't start without them! I am on a time schedule here -taps watch- tell me!

Misty- Maybe they're hiding.

Me- Now why would they do that?

May- sarcastic- Oh I don't know...maybe because we're always on these stupid dare thingies and we always get embarrassed.

Me-...Sassy...anyway, that's what these are for! Duh! Now we're wasting precious time! Find them!

Dawn- Maybe they're playing that stupid game with that plumber that you like.

Me- Mario Kart?...Hmm, I DID show them the game...-goes back stage-

Misty- She's gone, let's run for it!

Me- AH! Don't even try it! You should try harder on that whispering you know, the people in Czechoslovakia can hear you.

May- Checkoso-what?

Me- A place in Britain or something, anyway it's faraway.

(backstage)

Me- I hope either Drew or Paul is winning...Ash can't win for nothing.

(I walk into a room with a huge screen TV and see Ash jumping up and down)

Me- What happened?

Drew- Ash beat us with Peach and Daisy.

Me-Peach and D-...who'd you have?

Drew- I had Yoshi and Mario and Paul had Bowser and Baby Bowser.

Me- And you lost to...come with me, all three.

(front stage)

(the girls are seen watching a movie)

Me- Oh Jesus Christ, you people are like little kindergartners...you can't just sit and stay...I have half a mind to chain you to the floor.

Drew- So you have _half _a mind, not a full one?

Me- ...Shut-up, these are by -turns off the movie- _Ikarishipping4ever_.

Misty- Hey!

Me- Hey! Hey! Hey!...are you trying to be like the lady Fat Albert? Anyway, here are her's ---

* * *

Hey!~ can i be a host or co-host? anyway yay a new story! update soon!~ My

Dares and Truths:

Drew: where do you get the roses from? and do you refer to may as bueatifly? i  
dare you go go out on a date with dawn.

Paul: why do you hate ash? and i dare you to kill may and face the wrath of  
drew.

May: what boy do you like or love the most? and i dare you to have a battle  
with misty.

Misty: why do you love water pokemon? and i dare you to make out with ash.

Ash: why are you really dense? and why do you always travel with girls you  
just meet? i dare you to make out with dawn.

Kaida: free cake and cookies! and you can have my level 100 dialga.

~Bye~

Ikarishipping4ever!

and yay im the first reviewer!

* * *

Me- Please welcome...our new co-host...Courtney and her level 100 Dialga!

(a portal opens in the middle of the stage and out pops Courtney and Dialga)

Me- Talk about an entrance...everyone say hi.

Misty- Hi.

Me- Can't you do any better?

Misty- Hi...Courtney.

Me- I tried. Everyone...

Dawn- Hello Courtney!

May- What's up Courtney!

Drew- Hi.

Ash- HI!

Paul-...

Me- Paul. The normal 'dot dot dot'? Come on, say hi!

Paul-...Hi...

Me- You suck you know that?

Dawn- I thought you were a fan.

Me- I am.

Courtney- Can we get a move on? Please?

Me- Of course. Your first dare and truth is for...uh...-looks around annoyed- Where's that blasted, unreliable Noctowl?

Courtney- points to the ceiling- That it?

Me- looks up- What is it doing hanging upside down...asleep?

Drew- I think it thinks it's a bat...

Me-...Now why would an owl-

Ash- Sometimes...I think I'm Ironman...can't blame an owl for trying.

Paul- Ironman?

Ash- Yeah, Ironman...the man made of IRON!

Paul-...Riiiight...-mutters- pathetic kid.

Me- Someone help me get the unreliable excuse for an ugly bird-

Dawn- You are NOT nice to your Pokemon...you're like...like...like Paul -points to him-

Me-...It freaking HIT me. You think I'm going to be nice to an ugly owl the effing HIT me?

Courtney- I think she's right.

Me-...Fine...just help me...Psylia, teleport a cannon here please.

Psylia- Whatever -a cannon appears in front of her- Happy?

May- Are ALL your Pokemon...rude?

Me-...Not my Flareon...anyway...Dawn, get in the cannon.

Dawn- But-

Me- I NEED this show running, now GET in the stupid cannon!

Dawn- crawls in- I'm in.

Me- lights the fuse and points it at Noctowl- Fire!

(Dawn knocks Noctowl from his sleep and he pecks her like mad)

Me- fuming- Noctowl! Do the sound effects..NOW!

Noctowl- pulls a lever and the sound DUN DUN DUNNNN! comes out- There. -hangs on ceiling again-

Me-...-.-...Stupid bird...anyway, Drew!

Drew- Me?

Courtney- YES! Where...do you get the roses from?

Me- Yes, Drewy, my sweet -ignores May's glares- Where?

Drew- I don't know.

Me and Courtney- Y-y-y-you d-d-don't KNOW! How do you NOT know?

Drew- shrugs- I don't know.

Me- I say you're a magician.

Drew- Why?

Me- sarcastically- I. Don't. Know.

Courtney- Question two, do you refer to May as a Beautifly?

Drew-...No...

Me- And why not?

Drew- Does she _look _like a Beautifly?

Courtney-...If you examine closely, you'll see how she...No.

Drew- There.

May- So, I'm not beautiful?

Drew- Not really...

Me- So she's..._kinda _beautiful?

Drew- I said 'not really' not kinda.

Me- Same difference. Dare!

Courtney- Go on a date with Dawn.

Me- Aww...why not me?

May- *thinks* Or me?

Dawn-grabs Drew's hand- I'd love to!

Me and May- glares-

Courtney- Bye bye! -shoves them out the door-

Me- Who's next?

Courtney-...Paul.

Me- I'm going to save his dare for when Drew comes back.

Courtney- Fine with me. Now Paul...why do you hate Ash?

Ash- Yeah, why DO you hate me?

Misty- Yeah, no one hates MY Ash!

Me, Ash, and Courtney- YOUR Ash!

Misty- I...I mean...Th-the Poke-Pokemon Company's...A-Ash...-smiles sheepishly-

Me-...Girl...you know stuttering makes the situation worse. Anyway, Paul, answer.

Paul- He's a pathetic wimp.

Me- That is not a reason...everyone knows Ash is a pathetic wimp, give us something...is it because he knows Dawn better than you?

Paul- NO!

Me- You answered too quickly!

Courtney- IN DENIAL! Paul is IN DENIAL!

Paul- Am not!

Me- Denying denial means you're in denial times two! You lose!

Everyone (including Courtney)- sweatdrops-

Me- What?

Misty- That made no sense...what-so-ever.

Me- Yeah it did.

Courtney-...Uhhh...Huh. Next, May, what boy do you like the most.

Me- I'll give you multiple choice. Either--- A) The AWESOME Brendan. B) The CREEPY Harley. C) The COOL Wally. D) The ANNOYING Steven. E) The STUPID Maxie. F) The OTHER STUPID Archie. OR G) The SEXY HOT Drew?

May- What?

Me- sighs- Brendan, Harley, Wally, Steven, Maxie, Archie, or the sexy hot Drew?

Misty- The what?

Me- I love Drew okay, he's effing HOT okay? I say what I want, this is a free country! Answer puppy-dog ears!

May- W-well, it's between Brendan, Wally, and -whispers- Drew.

Me- What -leans closer-

Courtney- Can't hear ya! -leans closer-

May- Brendan, Wally, or -whispers- Drew.

Me- Brendan, Wally or who?

Courtney- I don't know.

Ash- rather loudly- She said Brendan, Wally or Drew!

Me- You screwed up the moment! Anyway, have a battle with Misty.

Courtney- Since I know you'll lose a fist fight, a three on three Pokemon battle!

Me- That will go down next chappie! Next is Misty!

Courtney- Why do you love water Pokemon?

Misty-...It's in my name.

Me- I don't see water in your name.

Ash- Your name is Misty!

Misty- smacks him- Everyone knows that! I mean, mist is a form of water.

Ash- But your _name _is _Misty_...not mist.

Misty- Forget it.

Me- Dare.

Courtney- Make out with Ash.

Misty and Ash- NO!

Me- But, you'll like it.

Ash- Will NOT!

Paul- And how do you know what that is...everyone thinks you're stupid.

Ash- Brock.

Paul- Figures.

Me- What if I shove you into a closet?

Misty- No.

Me- Paid you 5 bucks?

Misty- No.

Courtney- PLEASE! All the Pokeshippers of the world are waiting!

Misty- No! No! and...NO!

Me- You're gonna do it...you won't know when...but you'll do it...and you'll like it -makes an 'I'm watching you' motion- Next.

Courtney- Ash, why are you dense?

Ash- Define...dense...please.

Me-...You.

Paul- scoffs- _That's _a _great _definition of dense.

Me- You know what, you shut up Eggplant!

Paul- Eggplant?

Me- Yeah, got a problem Plum Fairy?

Paul- Plum Fairy?

Me- Yeah, Violet!

Courtney- Stop!

Me- Sowy...

Ash- I might _act _dense...but am I _really _dense?

Misty, Me, Courtney, May, and Paul- Yes.

Ash-...-hangs head- You're right. Anyway...I don't know.

Me- Whatever, why do you travel with girls?

Ash- I blame the producers.

Me- Why?

Ash- does a rainbow motion with his hands- They created me.

Me- You, Paul, and May and Misty have to do your dares next chapter. Sorry Courtney.

Courtney- No, it's fine, I can't wait!

Me- Me neither!~

Courtney- Oh yeah...YOU have one!

Me- Really?

Courtney- nods- Free cake and cookies!

Me- I like free.

Ash- Can I have some?

May- Me too?

Me- No way! I LOVE me some cake!

Misty- And cookies?

Me- Them too!

Ash and May- Aw -pout-

Me- Pouting is illegal in these 20 states.

Paul- What 20 states? We're in you mind.

Me- QUIET NON-BELIEVER! Anyway, I guess you can have your cake AND eat it too!

Courtney- Yep!

Me- Welp...Time to go, you are welcome anytime Courtney!

Courtney- Thank you!

Me- Dawn and Drew are going to be here next chapter because...I don't want any interruptions in my goodbyes.

(Drew and Dawn walk in)

Misty- Too bad.

Me- Darn. Anyway, time to say sayonara!

Courtney- Bye! -waves-

Boys- wave-

Girls- BYE!

Me- R&R. More dares, no M dares. Someone help me whip my worthless Pokemon (specifically Noctowl...stupid bird...it EFFING HIT ME! I was battling Justy, someone I don't know the gender of, and he EFFING HIT ME! I hate it, I don't know why the devil I kept it). Thank Courtney (Ikarishipping4ever) for her dares and forgive me for waiting for some dares, this is getting pretty long. Bye

**A/N Hall**

Kaida- Whew! That was long!

Lilac- arms still crossed and still frowning- What are you doing here?

Kaida- I'm sorry okay?

Lilac- Uh-huh -walks into a random door-

Kaida- She's a pain...Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, me and Paul don't get along ^-^' anyways, Bye bye bye!

_(Bye Bye Bye by N Sync plays in the background)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hall**

Kaida- Alright, to cut this short…thank _Ikarishippng4ever _for her dares last chappie and this chappie. I own nothing.

Lilac- Yep!

**A/N Hall**

Me- Okay…the battle is NEXT chapter, sorry battle fans.

May- sighs of relief- Thank goodness.

Misty- Aw man.

Me- Yeah…I'm bummed too…anyway, skipping intros, Courtney has more dares!

(Courtney crashes through the roof, knocking Noctowl (the dumb bird) off the ceiling)

Noctowl- Hey!

Me- Don't you dare start…you idiot bird!

Courtney- I have a device that MAKES Pokemon listen. –hold it up-

Me- For real? Gimmie! –takes it- What do I do?

Courtney- Press that button, the gold one.

Paul- The only one.

Me- You know what, shut up…oh darn, I'm out of names…anyway –presses golden button- Noctowl, get me Courtney's dares.

Noctowl- Yeah ri- Yes mam. –frowns- What the?

Me- Thanks Courtney! Now go~

(Noctowl flies off then comes back and drops a paper in my hand)

Me- Thank you, for once…here are Courtney's dares!

* * *

funny and great chapter! thanks for letting be be co-host! Now 4 my new dares and truths:

Drew: why do you have green hair? i dare you to save may from drowning.

May: have you ever had a crush on Ash? i dare you to hug paul.

Misty: would you ever of married rudy? i dare you to convince ash that you are married, then go let him kill rudy.

Ash:out of you three girl traveling companions who is the most fun and who do you like the best? i dare you to kill rudy and harley.

Dawn: why do you wear really short skirts and why do you have blue hair? i dare you to make paul blush ten times.

Paul: why do you have purple hair? i dare you to dye your hair green and ack like drew for the entire chapter.

Kaida: if you had to choose drew over paul would you die? and here is a thingy that makes pokemon listen to you.

~Bye~

~Ikarishipping4ever!

* * *

Me- Since Paul's is the most fun, he can start!

Paul- Really?

Me-…Yes…now…why do you have purple hair?

Paul- Because I do.

Courtney- That is NOT an answer.

Paul- I was born with purple hair.

Me- Were you really _born _or were you _MADE_?

Paul- I don't know.

Me- I think he has a real eggplant for a brain…anyway…DARE!

Courtney- Die your hair green and act like Drew for the whole chapter!

Misty- So that's why you started with him…not a bad idea –nods in approval-

Drew- No one can act like me.

Me- I can…Drewy…I really can.

Paul- I don't want snot green hair!

Me, Drew, and May- It's not snot green!

Me- It is a beautiful shade of green…unlike that UGLY shade of purple.

Ash- I think its snot green.

Me- You shut up Wanna Be Master! –shoves green die into Paul's hands- GO and DIE your HAIR green!

Paul- Fine –leaves for bathroom-

Courtney- Drew, while you are speaking, why do you have green hair?

Drew- Because it's awesome –flips his hair-

Me- Even though that's cool and true…that's not an answer.

Drew- Because I do.

May- Dejavue.

Me- I'll let you slide…my sweet sweet boy, but only today!

Dawn- So you let Drew slide but not Paul?

Me- Uh-huh.

Dawn- Why?

Me- Paul isn't as awesome as Drew.

Drew- Got that right.

Courtney- Well, Mr. Cool, save May from drowning.

May- But I'm not-

Me- Beach time! Psylia! Teleport!

Psylia- Nah, I'm- Sure...What the?

Noctowl- She's got us hooked.

Psylia- Darn –teleports everyone-

(At the beach)

Me- sucks teeth- There's too many people. Scizor, Razor Wind!

Scizor- Razor Winds me-

Me- What the what…why'd you do that you idiot…thing!

Scizor- You said use Razor Wind, I used Razor Wind.

Me- I meant on the people dumb bug!

Scizor- You didn't _say _on the people.

Me- Oh…so you wanna be smart eh?...Come on! I'll take you on!

Drew- You can't fight a Scizor. Do you know how fast it is?

Me- I'm fast.

Ash- Not as fast as that Scizor…

Courtney- What level is it?

Me- 100.

Misty- If it hates you, how'd you get it to 100?

Me- Trade.

May- sarcastically- _That's _great.

Me- You know what…Courtney, get Dialga to send these people into some dimension!

Courtney- Uh…okay…Dialga…do your thing.

(Everyone is gone)

Me- Now –lifts May- Bye! –tosses her in the water-

Ash- How did you…?

Courtney- Authors can do ANYTHING.

Me- Drew, save her.

Drew- No.

Me- And why not.

Drew-…What would you say if I said I couldn't swim?

Me- I'd say you're lying.

Drew- What would you say if I said that I almost drowned before?

Me- I'd say that May saved you and it's your turn.

Courtney- Burn!

Drew- Touché.

Me- Psylia…Teleport.

Psylia- teleports everyone but Drew and May back-

Me- You finally listen huh? Anyway, to keep moving forward…we'll skip to Misty.

Courtney- Would you have ever married Rudy?

Misty- I don't know.

Me- Why do all you people answer 'I don't know'? How do you NOT know? That was a YES or NO question…so answer…YES or NOOO!

Misty- No.

Courtney- Now convince Ash you're married.

Misty- Ash…

Ash- What?

Misty- I'm married.

Ash-…Really? To who?

Misty- Done.

Me- Ash, out of the three girls, that's May, Misty, or Dawn, you traveled with who was the most fun and who do you like the best?

Ash- I don't know…all three were kinda annoying…I like Dawn the best because she doesn't have too many rivals like May and doesn't hit me like Misty.

Courtney- Before Misty kills you…you get to go kill Harley and Rudy, take this bat –tosses him a bat-

Me- And I'm gonna get Plum, he might be having…more problems…-leaves-

Courtney- Let me take over…Why do you wear such short skirts and have blue hair…Dawn?

Dawn- The hair…to make me look good.

(Everyone hears a scoff and snort from the back)

Dawn- You shut up!

Me- I didn't say a thing!

Dawn- Anyway, the skirts are because-

Me- She's a slut!

Dawn- Am not!

Courtney- Aaanyway…when Paul gets his butt out here…you have to make him blush ten times.

Ash- snorts-

Misty- What?

Ash- Like _that'll _ever happen.

(I drag Paul out (after helping him and teaching him how to act…'Drewish')

Me- I could…right Paul?

Paul-…

Me- frowns- Right…Paul?

Paul-…

Me- grabs his collar- Right…Paul? –through gritted teeth- Answer…Paul.

Paul-…No…

Me- You were supposed to do the flippity flip thing and look cute doing it and smirk-

Courtney- Dang…

Ash- She KNOWS Drew.

Me- Now flip it and smirk like Drew would! –lets go of his collar-

Paul- sighs and flips hair- No.

Me- faints-

Courtney- …Wow…

Ash-…Wow…

Misty- …Aren't you supposed to be killing Harley and Rudy?

Ash-…Oh yeah –leaves-

Courtney-…I need May…and Drew…-looks around- Where is her Chatot?

(A (stupid) Chatot flutters in and lands on her shoulder)

Courtney- Go get May and Drew from the beach.

Chatot- flies off-

Misty- Sooo…what to do now?

Courtney- I dunno…Kaida is knocked out, Paul is annoyed, Ash is gone to kill Harley and Rudy, May is drowning and Drew is saving her…

(Chatot comes back with a wet May and Drew following)

May- Why is Kaida on the ground fainted?

Misty- Paul was acting like Drew and flipped his hair.

Drew- scoffs- I can do that by just entering a room.

Courtney- Tell that to her –points to me-

May- Wake her up.

Misty- No don't! We can go!

Me- jumps up- NOOO!...Hello.

May- Hi.

Me- Not you…Drew~ -looks at him dreamily-

Drew- Uh…you're freaking me out.

Paul- You're telling us that _now_?

Me- Shut up!

Courtney- Kaida! If you had to choose Drew over Paul…would you die?

Me- I'd probably send Paul an 'I'm sorry but Drew is WAY hotter than you but you're still cute' basket full of nice things…but I wouldn't DIE. Because my Drewy is cooler than my Paul.

Drew, May, Paul, and Dawn- Your Drew/Paul?

Me-…Uh…astalabyebye! Time to go! See ya next time!

Courtney- sweatdrops- Uh…yeah…bye…

**A/N Hall**

Kaida- So…I liked it…R&R, no flames or M rated dares…no more hosts as I have two now…what am I forgetting Lilac?

Lilac- Don't use too big of words in your reviews, Kaida is too _lazy _to look them up.

Kaida- Hey!

Lilac- It's true.

Kaida- I know…now help me funnafye this studio.

Lilac- Fine…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/NN Hall**

Kaida- Alright, chapter...chapter...chappie...chappie..

Lilac- Alright, chapter 4, welcome to the A/N Hall that _**I **_funnafyed!

Kaida- You be quiet! Anyway, I own nothing but the-

Lilac- Nothing.

Kaida- Yeah, what she said. Anyway, time for Truth...

Lilac and Kaida- Or Dare!

**A/N Hall**

Me- Alrighty, today is going to be a longer chapter with twice the torture for our stupid characters.

Paul- sarcastic- We're thrilled.

Me- same sarcasm- I bet you are...anyway, we have Courtney still here -points to Courtney- Please wave.

Courtney- Hi -waves-

Me- And a new co-host, Luna.

(Luna comes crashing through the roof)

Luna- Hiyas!

Ash- Hey! I did that last week and you shoved me in your brother's sock drawer!

Me- That's because you...I don't like you that much, if it was Barry, I'd have given him ice cream.

(Barry comes crashing through the roof)

Barry- Ice cream?

Me- punts him through the same hole- I wasn't being serious!

Paul- How can you put Ash in a sock drawer? Isn't that impossible?

Luna- pats his back- Oh, Paulie, so logical...and that's why everyone will love my dare for you.

Paul-...What is it?

Me- Here are _IdentifiedLuna1998_'s Dares-

* * *

Hi, can i be your co-host?

Paul-everything what you say going to be censored for whole chapter, i mean EVERYTHING!

Ash-i dare you to roast all your hats

Misty- what is your favorite water pokemon?

Drew- burn all your roses

May- i dare you to admin your crush

Dawn- act emo for 1 chapter

* * *

Me- Since Paul's is, again, the most fun, he'll start.

Drew- He _always _goes first.

Me- You want to?

Drew- No...I ment that as a good thing.

Me- Yeah...anyway, Noct-

Misty- Just use a different Pokemon.

Me- Chatot!

(A (stupid) Chatot pulls a lever)

Luna- I think we should ask him random questions to annoy him.

Courtney- Yeah.

Me- That's what I thought!

Dawn- What does he have to do?

Me- What DO you have to do, Paul?

Paul-...Beep beep beep...?..

May- Is it to say...beep?

Me- No, he's censored for the whole chappie.

Luna- Dawn's is second fun!

Ash- And mine ISN'T?

Courtney- Nope~

Ash- pouts-

Me- Didn't I say that pouting was illegal in these 20 states?

Ash- Yeah -stops pouting- I don't need jail...

Courtney- Dawn, act emo for the whole chapter.

Dawn- NO!

Me- YES!

Misty- Do it, I would.

Me- Then you can too.

Misty- Fine.

Dawn- Whatever.

Me-...Were you acting emo or were you agreeing?

Dawn and Misty- What do you think?

Me-...Ash, roast ALL you hats.

Ash- ALL of them?

Me- Did I say ALL or did I not say ALL?

Ash- ALL.

Drew- Why do you keep capitalizing all?

Me- To put the point in his head.

Luna- Might as well capitalize ALL your words.

Courtney- She wants to emphasize ALL.

Luna- Oh.

Me- Psylia! Teleport Ash's hats here!

Psylia- does so- There.

(A giant stack of hats is in the middle of the room)

Me- Woah...anyway, here's a few boxes of matches -tosses boxes to Ash- And I expect each one to be in ashs.

Ash- cries- Okay...-starts- Sorry hats!

Luna- Misty, what's your favorite water pokemon?

Misty- I like them all.

Courtney- What's you favorite?

Misty- I don't have one.

Me- You HAVE to have one...like, Drew's FAVORITE flower is rose. And Paul's FAVORITE pokemon are strong. And Dawn's FAVORITE skirts are skimpy-

Dawn- HEY!

May- Emo?

Dawn-...Fine...

Me- Pick ONE water type.

Misty- Dewgong...

Me- Good.

May- Can I go next?

Luna- Yep! Admit your crush.

May- I regret asking.

Me- You can tell me...I wont get angry even though we all _know _who it is, we _all _love him, and you don't want to admit it because it's your _rival _and you might be ashamed because it's your _rival _and no one likes their _rival _cuz it's wrong if you like your _rival_. Same with childhood friends -goes on-

Courtney-...You can't trust her, tell me.

Luna- No me!

May-...Why don't I just write it down?

Me, Luna, and Courtney- Fine.

Me- gives her paper- Next is...Drewy.

Drew- sarcastically- Yay.

Me- Burn your roses.

Drew- But-

Me- No buts, now get you butt next to Ash and you both burn your prized possessions. Psylia-

Psylia- I know -teleports-

Me- You two are crazy, having THAT big of a stack of ONE thing.

(They glare and keep burning, trying not to cry)

Courtney- Now MY dares-

* * *

great and funny chapter! Here are more of my dares and questions!

Drew: fall off a cliff and tell may you love her.

May: kiss Drew when he is in the hospital to make him live.

Paul: ...why do you suck so badly and dont answer with '?

Ash: are you in love with misty, if you are tell and kiss her.

Misty: do you like being a mermaid? hit every guy in the room if they say any girls names.

Dawn: battle Paul and win. why did you travel with Ash in the first place?

Kaida: which pair(s) do you like/love the most?

~Bye!~

~Ikarishipping4ever out!~

* * *

Courtney- Paul, why do you suck and don't answer with you normal '...' because that's annoying.

Paul- BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Me-...Is he cussing you out or trying to say something?

Luna- I don't wanna know, he looks pissed...

Courtney-...We'll skip to Misty, do you like being a mermaid?

Misty- Yeah, it's cool...and fun.

Me- Hit every guy in the room if they say any girls' names.

Misty- holds up mallet- Gladly.

Luna- Dawn, why did you travel with Ash in the first place?

Me- Yeah...why not KenKen?

Dawn- KenKen?

Me- My nickname for Kenny.

Dawn- Oh...anyway, I blame the producers.

Me- Why?

Dawn- I don't know.

Luna- Another indecisive one eh?

Dawn- Am not!

Me- sing songy- Emo~

Dawn- I mean...whatever...

Me- Ash, do you love Misty?

Ash- Sure, everyone does! She's awesome!

Misty- Really?

Ash- She's awesome at hitting me for no reason! Misty that's mean!

Luna- He said your name, you have to hit him.

Misty- hits Ash-

Ash- See!

Me- Whatever, just kiss her.

Ash- NO WAY!

Me- Why are you guys so...-yanks him up-

Luna- holds Misty- 1...2...3!

(Me and Luna push them into one another)

Courtney- snaps a picture- Perfect!

Ash- Eeew!

Misty- Gross!

Me- You know you liked it...anyway, I need Drew.

Drew- What?

Me- I'm sorry my sweet, but you must fall off a cliff.

Drew- I already did that.

Me- But now you need to do it on purpose and yell, and I quote, I love May.

Drew- But I don't.

Luna- Now you're lying.

Me- I don't allow my buddies to lie.

Drew- Fine...

Me- I'll make the- Psylia, cliff!

(Psylia teleports us to a cliff)

Everyone- looks down- Wow. (but Paul says- Beep)

Courtney- I'll do the honors -pushes Drew off-

Drew- Hey!

Me and May- Hey!

Me- I wanted to do that...

Luna- You're supposed to say, and I quote, I love May!

Drew-...I love May! There! Happy!

Me-...No...now say I love Kaida more!

Drew- sighs- I love Kaida more!

Me- Thank you!

(Psylia teleports us back)

Me- May, go to the hospital and you be the prince and wake Sleeping Beauty.

Misty- Wasn't that the Beast?

May- No that's Beauty and the Beast.

Misty- Oh...

Luna- shoves May out- Go wake him.

May- But that means I have to -door slams in her face-

Me- Misty...you owe Drew two hits...next chappie, he's hurt now...anyway, Dawn, battle Paul.

Dawn- One pokemon or what?

Me- One. I want you to use...Piplup and Paul use Torterra.

(They send out their Pokemon)

Courtney- Paul gets first command!

Paul- glares- B-

Me- Change the beep to bop, beep is getting on my nerves.

Chatot- Whatever -pulls lever-

Me- Now, Paul, command.

Paul- glares at me-

Me- I'll do it for you then, Torterra, Leaf Storm!

(Torterra uses Leaf Storm and Piplup faints)

Dawn- Waa?

Courtney- You were supposed to WIN not LOSE...

Luna- Punishment!

Me- Go play baseball with my brother's team!

Dawn- NO! They're stupid little boys!

Me- They're funny! Go play!...and tell the guys on Sudden Impact I said cut their hair!

Dawn- Fine -walks out-

Me-...Is that all?

Courtney- Which pairings do you like/love the most?

Me- Well...I want Drew and May here...Psy-

(Psylia teleports them)

Luna- Snot Eyes! You're okay!

Drew- Yeah...sure...

Me- Anyway, I like Ash/Misty-

Ash and Misty- WHAT!

Me- May/Drew-

May and Drew- WHAT!

Me- Dawn/Paul-

Dawn and Paul- WHAT! (Paul says- Bop)

Me- Where'd you come from?

Dawn- I have to hear this.

Me-...Okay...anyway, Kenny/Dawn, Lucas/Dawn, Riley/Dawn, Barry/Dawn...anyone and Dawn.

Dawn- Why?

Me- You are a-

Dawn- Never mind.

Me- May/Brendan, May/Wally-

May- Why?

Me- Because..,just because...anyway, Misty/Gary, Gary/Leaf-

Misty- I don't like Gary!

Me- I do, so you do...I also like, Paul/Ash, Gary/Paul, I made this one up, Drew/Gary, Paul/Zoey, Kenny/Zoey, and me and Kenny, Drew, Gary, or Paul, I like the last ones the most!

Everyone but Luna and Courtney- WHAT? (Paul says- Bop)

Me- Yep!

Luna- Well, that's our show for today!

Courtney- Send in dares!

Me- Yep!...Bye ni!

Luna- This isn't the Lucky Channel and you aren't Akira Kogami.

Me- I know...JUST MURDER A DREAM WHY DON'TCHA? -cries-

**A/N Hall**

Kaida- Well, I liked it...

Lilac- Yeah, yeah. 

Kaida- And my other story, Is Love Really What I Want...I'll start chapter 5 when I'm not procrastinating.

Lilac- Procrastinator.

Kaida- Yep! No more co-hosts please, no M dares, any shipping (even Yaoi and Yuri). 

Lilac- Bye!

_A World Without Danger plays in background (Code Lyoko's Theme...I MISS IT SO MUCH! I WANT IT BACK!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hall**

Kaida- I love you _Ikarishipping4ever_! You are, like, one of my best buds on Fanfiction!

Lilac- One?

Kaida- I don't know how many I have.

Lilac- So you are a motor-mouth on-line and at school you're mute?

Kaida- Exactly!

Lilac- Why?

Kaida- I can relate to these people.

Lilac- To what?

Kaida- Anime, Manga, Pokemon, anime, manga, some other stuff-

Lilac- Kaida owns nothing.

**A/N Hall**

Me- Courtney! You are my favorite reviewer!

Courtney- Thank you!

Paul- She's your ONLY reviewer.

Me- What about-

Luna- ME!

Paul- What about you?

Luna- I am a reviewer.

Drew- One time.

May- Don't get into that, just watch Paul die.

Dawn- That's mean.

Ash- You really care if he dies?

Dawn-...uh...n-no.

Misty- smiles- Ah huh.

Me- Listen Oscar Grouch, you shut up and keep your opinions to yourself.

Paul- Fine.

Courtney- Now my dares for today!~

* * *

great and funny chapter! update again soon!~

Dares and Truths-

Ash- why are you so dense? and i dare you to dress up like a mermaid and say i  
love you to every girl.

Misty- do you hate your sisters? i dare you to burn your sisters clothes.

May- how many roses has drew given you? i dare you to reveal your deepest and  
most darkest secret.

Drew- would you say that Paul sucks? i dare you to burn something very close  
to you.

Paul- would you say that Drew sucks? i dare you to act and dress up just like  
dawn.

Dawn- would you marry Lucas or Paul? i dare you to act and dress up like Paul.

Kaida- who is your favorite girl? pair that girl up with your favorite boy.

* * *

Me- Before this goes on, I need Leaf and Gary!

Ash- crosses- Why do you need Gary?

Me- Because if Leaf is here, Gary has to be...plus I want an autograph.

Drew- Of course.

Me- I already got something of yours.

Drew- What?

Me- Your hair...it's so soft and silky and radiant and-

Courtney- covers my mouth- Luna, do you mind getting Gary and Leaf?

Luna- No prob! -busts through the wall-

May- Ash and I did that a few days ago and you threw us in a pond.

Me- Don't you understand? I don't like you. If Barry would have done that, I'd take him to Six Flags.

(Barry busts through the other wall)

Dawn- Hi Barry.

Barry- Six Flags?...hi Ash, Dawn...Paul.

Misty- facepalms- Oh brother.

Me- glares-

Courtney- sweatdrops- Uh...Barry...she's just picking your name, she isn't really gonna do what she said.

Barry- But she told me she'd do this one thing to-

Me- jumps and covers his mouth- No, I ment...someone else. Now leave.

Barry- Fine -leaves-

Courtney- Uh...yeah...my dares...Ash, why are you so dense?

Ash- I blame-

Me- You say the producers, and I'll murder you -makes a choking motion-

Ash- Brock!

Misty- Why him?

Ash- I don't want to die.

Misty-...Okay.

Courtney- hands him a mermaid costume- Dress up in this and then I'll tell you your dare.

Ash- Oh..kay -leaves for the bathroom-

Me- Misty...do you hate your sisters?

Misty- No! They may be annoying, but I'd never hate them and they'd never hate me!

Me- Then burn their clothes and see of they'll hate you then.

Misty- Nononononono and NO!

May- Go on Misty.

Misty- They'd kill me!

Courtney- Thus meaning they'd hate you.

Me- Go! -shoves her out the door- Next is-

(Luna cames in with Gary and Leaf)

Luna- Hihi!

Leaf-...Where are we?

Gary- I don't know...

Me- Gary! Gary!

Gary-...Whats wrong with her?

Drew- You'll get used to it.

Me- Anyway, next is May.

May- Oh no.

Luna- How many roses has Drew given you?

May- I don't know...5...

Me- Why haven't you given me any roses Drewy?

Drew- I might have, if you didn't make me _burn _them all.

Me- Oh...yeah...

Courtney- May, reveal your deepest and most darkest secret.

Me- WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!

Everyone- What?

Me- I've seen/read, like, tons of these things and I know what you guys do!

May- What do you mean?

Courtney and Luna- nod-

Me- I mean, someone dares you to tell something that's personal, you hesitate while saying it, then go run to the bathroom or something and stay there for, like, 2 chapters.

Courtney and Luna- nod-

Me- And I vowed that I wouldn't let you buttheads do that, sooo...-pulls a lever- Everything has steel behind it so you can't bust through the walls and-

(Ash walks in dressed as a mermaid)

Me- Now everything is locked with a code.

Luna- Let me guess...Odd and Ulrich are HOT?

Me-...No...not anymore...

Courtney- Who are they?

Me- My favorite characters from Code Lyoko.

Dawn- Can we go on?

Me- Yeah, sure. May, tell...

May-...Uh...I-

Courtney- Make it juicy!

Luna- Yeah, something NO ONE knows!

May-...I actually kinda like-

Misty- running from her sisters- If it's Ash I'll-

May- NO! NO! NO!

Leaf- If it's Gary-

Me- I love these soap operas, they are WAY better then General Hospital!

Luna- You watch that?

Me- rolls eyes- My grandmother makes me.

Luna- Oh -nods-

May- NO! NO! NO!

Dawn- If it's-

May- angry- NO!

Luna- That leaves-

Me- My sweet Drewy!

Courtney- sing songy- May likes Drew! May likes Drew! May likes-

May- punches her- Shut up -blushes-

Me- Don't hit her! And EVERYONE knows that, he likes you too, but won't say anything because...-baby voice- it'll ruin his reputation...pansy.

Drew- I am not a pansy!

Me- Are too!

Drew- Am not!

Me- Are too!

Drew- How?

Me- You're too soft!

Drew- Am not!

Me- Are too!

Paul- Oh just shut up!

Misty- PLEASE!

Courtney- Anyway, Ash, say you love each and every girl here.

Ash-...Fine...Luna...I love you.

Luna- Thank you!

Ash- Courtney...I love you.

Courtney- I knew it...

Ash- May, I love you...Drew...don't kill me.

Drew- Why would I do that?

Dawn- Even the dense fool can see it, Rose Boy.

Drew- frowns-

Ash- Dawn...I love you...Paul...don't even try...

Paul- I don't like-

Me- Say Troublesome and I'll strip you to your underwear and burn your flesh, man I ain't playing with you -holds up a flamethrower-

Luna- That's not a pretty sight.

Misty- Disturbing.

Ash- Kaida...I guess I kinda love you.

Me-...-glares- Whatever.

Ash- Misty...I love...you...

Me, Courtney, and Luna- DO YOU MEAN IT!

Ash- NO!

Misty- smacks him-

Me-...5 more times...

Misty- smacks him 5 more times- There.

Ash- on the ground- Owww...

Courtney- Drew, would you say Paul sucks?

Drew- shrugs- Not really...

Luna- Why?

Drew- He's strong.

Me- In what way?

Drew- What do you mean "in what way"?

Me- In Pokemon or sports.

Drew- snorts- Pokemon, duh, he can't play sports.

Paul- Can too.

Me- Can not and you know it...

Luna- Burn something close to you.

May- Roses are out of the question.

Courtney- He's got no mom.

Me- But he can't burn May!

Drew- She's r-...HEY! She's not something close to me!

Me- Is too!

Drew- Not!

Me- Too! -tackles him-

Courtney- over the argument- Paul! Would you say Drew sucks?

Paul- Yes!

Luna- Why!

Paul- He's too soft!

Gary- Over ruled Drew!

Drew- dodging me- You shut up!

Courtney- Paul, next chapter, cross dress as Dawn!

Paul- Humph...

Luna- Dawn! Would you marry Lucas or Paul?

Dawn- Can I get a divorce?

Courtney- That depends!

Dawn- Can I cheat?

Me- You already do! -pulls Drew's hair-

Drew- Ow! Ow! Ow! Let GO!

Me- No!

Everyone- sweatdrops-

Luna-...Uh-huh...anyway, Dawn?

Dawn- I guess I'd marry Lucas, divorce him, marry Paul, divorce him, and live a life of a single lady.

Me- Single? HA! You wouldn't last being single! -pulls Drew's hair again- Don't even try kicking me! You aren't flexible!

Drew- Then get off me!

Luna- Dawn, you have to cross dress as Paul next chapter!

Dawn-...-pouts-

Me- Didn't I say that pouting was illegal in these 20 states?

Drew- What 20 states?

Me- holds two fists in his face- _These_ 20 states.

Drew- gulps- Th-that's only t-ten.

Me- Not if I punch you four times in that handsome face of yours.

Leaf-...Can I do the last one since I haven't said but one line?

Luna- Sure...

Leaf- KAIDA! WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE GIRL?

Me- YOU!

Leaf- PAIR THAT GIRL UP WITH YOUR FAVORITE BOY!

Me- Drew! You and Leaf are now a pair! -jerks his hair-

Drew- OW!

Leaf- WHAT!

Luna- Another made up pair! -hold fist up-

Courtney- Yay!

Gary and May- WHAT!

Me- What what? -rolls on back- You don't weigh much, you know that?...Maybe that's because you're so short!

Drew- I am not short!

Courtney-...Uh...ehehehe...bye.

**A/N Hall**

Kaida- frowning- Drew's a butthole.

Lilac- Whatever. Leaf and Gary are now up for dares and truths.

Kaida- Yeah...

Lilac- Sayonara!

_(Shining Star by Earth Wind and Fire plays in background. It's on Scooby-Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed if you are familiar with Scooby)_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hall**

Kaida- whistles- _Ikarishipping4ever_...I loves you! Virtual hugs and cookies for you!

Lilac-...Uh huh...Don't you think you're acting a little...animeish?

Kaida- Great! I LOVE anime!

Lilac- Yyeah...she owns nothing...

**A/N Hall**

Me- I am SO hyped up!

Dawn- Why?

Me- I just freaking got a reply -does a happy dance-

May- From what?

Me- Well, you see, I sent a descriptive e-mail to Cartoon Network...but the Cartoon Network in _Australia_ got it, but the guy says he'll give it to the US!

Misty- Why are you happy about Australia?

Me- He's sending it to AMERICA! Did you not hear the last...ten words I said?

Ash- You said "but the guy says he'll give it to the US!"

Me- Exactly!

Courtney- Good for you!

Luna- claps- Yeah!

Me- I know! Now, I'm back again because Miss. Courtney is an awesome reviewer and I got more dares! Thankies Courtney!

Courtney- blushes- No problem.

Me- Here are her dares this time!

* * *

you are one of my best buds and love ya too! thanks! :) Now 4 my Dares and  
Truths~

Leaf- i dare you to say i love you to Gary and cross dress as him to. do you  
love/like Gary?

Gary- would you say you like Leaf as more than a friend? i dare you to cross  
dress as Leaf.

Kaida- who do you like more Leaf or Drew?

Everyone else- sit in a line in order from boy to girl and have the boy kiss  
the girl or girls that are beside them.

by the way funny and great chapter! update again soon!

* * *

Luna- Yayz!

Leaf- Yay! I get to do something!

Gary- sarcastic- Whoopty do...

Me- Leaf, you must say you love Gary and dress as him. -hold out clothes-

Leaf- I love you Gary~ -grabs clothes and runs off-

Courtney- Gary, would you say you like Leaf more than a friend?

Gary-...Uh...-twiddles thumbs- I like her like a _best _friend, not just a _friend_.

Drew- Nice cover buddy -smacks his back-

Gary- ...I know.

Me- mumbles- Screw loopholes! -cheerful- Dress as Leaf!

(Leaf runs out of the bathroom)

Leaf- I like it!

Me- Anyway, go Gary -shoves him towards the bathroom-

Luna- So right now, Dawn is dressed as Paul, Paul is dressed as Dawn, Leaf is dressed as Gary, and Gary will be dressed like Leaf?

Courtney- Correct.

Paul- You are an evil, evil little girl -pulls on skirt- just evil.

Courtney- I am not little!

Me- points to Drew- He is.

Drew- Am not!

May- Don't start.

Luna- Leaf, do you like or love Gary?

Leaf- Both. I like him when he's arrogant and love him when he's nice to me!

Me- At least you can speak you mind Leafy, unlike Drew and May and Ash and-

Misty- NEXT!

Luna- Courtney...

Courtney- Who do you like more, Kaida, Drew or Leaf?

Me-...You want me to die don't you?

Everyone but Luna, Leaf, an Courtney- YES!

Me- Hurtful.

Ash- Sorry.

Misty- bops him in the head- No you aren't.

Me- I like them both, I can't choose!

Courtney- sing songy- You have too!

Me- Give me time...

Luna- I need a line, boy girl, boy girl sitting down.

(Everyone lines up and Ash raises his hands)

Me- Yes Ash.

Ash- Do Gary and Paul count as a girl or boy?

Me- Good point! Just line up then!

(2 minutes later)

Me- sitting between Gary and Drew- Courtney, tell us what we have to do!

Courtney- at the end of the line by Misty- The boys must kiss the girl or girls beside them! I'm free! Haha!

Luna- So am I!

Me- I know where I am! -smiles-

Drew- But I don't wanna kiss May.

Luna- Yes you do!

Drew- I'm not going to start another argument.

Me- elbows him- You're easy to argue with hotshot -winks-

Drew- Uh yeah...okay.

Me- Now kiss me.

Drew- Ew! NO!

Me- Then kiss May.

Drew- NO!

Me- I'll deal with you in a minute...Gary...

Gary- I already did my stupid deed -points to Leaf who is staring into space-

Me-...Do me! Please! I won't ask for an autograph! I promise! Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top! If you don't like cherries it can be-

Gary- Shut up! -looks away from me, then back at me- Fine...-kisses me-

Me- holds a camera up and snaps a picture-

Gary- stops- There. Happy?

Me- dreamily- Like never before. -crawls between Ash and Paul- You guys done?

Ash and Paul- Yes/No.

Courtney- Ash did.

Me- Cool. Paulie?

Paul- I don't do that.

Me- Too bad. Dawnie, you can kiss him, I mean, you are the _man_ in this relationship...aren't you?

Dawn- glares-

Me- says through gritted teeth but is still smiling- Either you go first...or I can.

Dawn- Go ahead.

Me- Paulie!

Paul- What?

Me- Kiss me first!

Paul- No.

Me- You and Drew suck.

Luna- Drew did his already!

Me- crawls back to Drew- Aw...no fair! Me next!

Drew- Oh come on!

Courtney- BOTH BUDDY!

Drew- Fine -kisses me-

Me- snaps picture-

Drew- stops- Happy now?

Me- dreamily again- Yes sir!

(at least 30 minutes later)

Luna- Everyone did their deed and got it on tape, correct?

Everyone but me, Leaf, Dawn, and Paul- WHAT?

Me- Yeah, at the end of this season, we're gonna play back EVERYTHING that happened.

Drew- End of what season?

May- Since when was there a season?

Misty- There's only 6 chapters!

Me- Right now, later on, there will be at least 15...and that'd be season one.

Dawn- At least we didn't do it.

Paul-...Right...

Me- He will kiss me, sometime in his life...anyway...Luna, Courtney...NOW!

(Luna and Courtney push Dawn and Paul into one another)

Me- Now, without those witty remarks for an hour...time to go!

Luna- See ya next time-

Courtney- On-

Me, Leaf, Luna, and Courtney- Truth or Dare!

Me- Byeni!

**A/N Corner**

Kaida- still hyped up- Lilac...can I have a Popsicle?

Lilac- NO!

Kaida- Please?

Lilac- Not now! Say your lines!

Kaida- Fine! I didn't do the scenes because on the last chapter of the first season-

Lilac- If there _is _a first season.

Kaida- Yep! Anyway, on the last chapter, I'll describe the shippy moments the best I can.

Lilac- The next chapter will be a fill in.

Kaida- We need our breaks don't we.

Lilac- Warning: Attempted humor.

Kaida- Yep! Byeni!

Lilac- For the last time! You aren't Akira Kogami!

Kaida- I know...now can I have my Popsicle?

Lilac- Whatever.

_(Mou Hitotsu no Birthday plays in background)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hall**

Kaida- Since I have a funny feeling about something...I'm going to quit the script form thing and go on to normal.

Lilac- I told you that in the beginning!

Kaida- Whatever. The only script thing is the A/N Hall now!~

Lilac- I for one, think it's funnier in normal form.

Kaida- It doesn't matter what you think! Anyway, I own nothing...

**A/N Hall**

Kaida and Luna were in a rather small room that had a big TV on the wall, a couch, and a desk with a computer on it. Luna was laying on the couch, falling asleep watching Fanboy and Chum Chum."Hey Luna," Kaida called from the computer desk.

"Yeah."

"Do you like rap?"

"Kinda..."

"Wanna hear a Pokemon rap? Well, either Pokemon or Harry Potter," Kaida faced her."Uh...Pokemon," Luna said, getting up and crouching next to Kaida's chair."It's way better than HP anyway," Kaida played the song.

Courtney, who was walking down the hall, heard the music from there and sighed. _Why does she insist on playing music SO loud? _She quickened her pace and peeked into the room. Luna and Kaida were nodding at what they were looking at. Courtney raised an eyebrow at the music that was blasting:

_Girl, yeah would you please give me something cause when I Pikachu (peek at you) It's like my Arbok is jumping oh girl__, yeah I can treat you nice  
Its my payday tonight Meowth, that's right Girl, take my hand lets go We can take a trip down victory road Oh girl, yeah you're Rhydon (right on) time  
Cause that Rapidash you got is one of a kind.  
_

She finally cracked and shouted into the room,"Turn that down!" They looked up."Oh hi Courtney! Wanna hear the Pokemon rap?" Kaida asked.

"The Pokemon what?"

"RAP!" the two shouted together.

Courtney thought of the line she just heard _Pikachu...Arbok...Meowth...Payday...Rapidash...Rhydon...victory road...Pokemon...ooh _She frowned,"No. Now turn it down!" Kaida whimpered,"But Courtney...it sounds cool." "Yeah," Luna agreed."We have to start-"

"What's with the stupid music?" Gary stood behind Courtney, interrupting her."Hi Gary!" Kaida yelled. He sweatdropped and faced Courtney,"About the stupid music..." "It's a Pokemon rap, wanna hear?" Luna asked, turning the music down."I dislike rap...at this moment...no," Gary frowned."Now, come on, we have to start the show," Courtney said. "Oh yeah...I'm coming," Kaida said sadly. Courtney nodded and she and Gary left. Luna look down the hall and faced Kaida quickly,"Let's hear the rest, quick!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

When Kaida and Luna finally left the room and forced everyone out to the stage, Kaida said,"Now...it's time for Truth or Dare!" "Yep!" Luna smiled widely and Courtney nodded. "Today we have Luna's dares!" Kaida continued, pointing to said girl. "That's me!" Luna said."What's the first dare?" Courtney asked.

"First, Paul is censored again...but instead of beep...can we get a part of a song?" Luna asked Kaida, who nodded."Oh...and you'll need a LOT of tissue," Luna said. "Who...me?" Kaida asked, her smile disappearing."Yep! Me and Courtney will go get some," Luna dragged Courtney out the side door, whispering something to her.

"Oh...kay...Leaf, you get a sugar rush," Kaida said, handing the girl a whole bunch of candy.

May then asked,"Why are all the Jolly Ranchers watermelon?"

"Because watermelon is _the _best flavor," Kaida said matter-of-factly, then she pointed at Ash who was about to protest."Say sour apple is the best and I'll freeze your butt to Harley."

"I, for one, agree," Drew said," watermelon is the best."

"Listen Green Bean, agreeing with the one that can kill you is not a good idea. They know you don't want to die...plus, everyone knows your favorite color is green and sour apple is green, hence you're lieing," Kaida glared.

"Can we get a move on here?" Misty asked."Then you're next...your mallet is now a golf club..." Kaida frowned for a minute and then she and Ash yelled,"OH NO!"

"...Okay...I'll go ahead and read the next dare," Dawn snatched the paper from Kaida's hands."Ash, dress gangsta and try to slap Luna." Ash nodded and raced away. "Jerk," Kaida muttered."Anyway, May be a tomboy."

"Easy!" May said happily."That means," Kaida snatched the bandanna off her head,"lose the rag and have a hat." She slapped a baseball cap on May's head."Okay..." May said, fiddling with the hat.

"Dawn, sing the emo song..." Kaida frowned."What's wrong?" asked Dawn, trying to wiggle her way out of her dare even though it isn't that bad."I don't know the emo song..." Kaida rubbed her head. _Thank you _Dawn mouthed to herself. "No need to worry! I'll search it! Or a reviewer can give it to me!" Kaida perked up and Dawn frowned. At that moment Ash, Luna, and Courtney came in."Where's Leaf?" asked Courtney."

"Wrecking havoc on the people at some party Kaida sent her to," Drew said bluntly."For your information...it's THE party of the summer, thank you very much," Kaida crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him."Anyway...here," Luna shoved a huge bag of tissues onto Kaida,"take these, Paul, and my dare into your room!"

"But...what do I have to do?" Kaida asked."Nothing, he has to do it...you'll see..." Luna smiled lightly."Okay...Paul...come with me..." Kaida frowned at how secretive Luna was being.

Courtney took out her wallet," Five bucks she won't last two seconds after she sees the dare." "Five bucks she'll have major nosebleeds for a week," Luna said.

"What are you betting on?" Ash asked."Oh and..." He slapped Luna on the cheek. Courtney looked at Luna. She faced Ash, smiled, and kicked him...aiming low. He fell over, crying like a baby."And Paul has to," she whispered the rest into his ear and he made an 'o' shape.

Courtney looked at her watch."Three...two...one..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kaida shrieked."NO! NO! NO!" Paul shouted.

"That was WAY more than two seconds," Misty said. "I said AFTER she sees the dare," Courtney corrected."Listen sometime." Luna nodded,"That's part of Michael Jackson's Dirty Diana song..."

"Well...as Kaida is yelling and Paul is protesting...what can we do?" Gary asked. "Maybe name random things that start with a letter. We play it all the time," Luna suggested. Everyone else shrugged.

"I'll start," Courtney said."A for Air plane."

"Me next!" Dawn smiled."B for Butterfly."

"C for cat," Misty said.

"D for Daisy," Gary said.

"E for..." Luna began to think."Elekid."

"F for freaking boring, this is stupid," Drew frowned. "Yeah," May agreed. "Then why don't we play Monopoly?" Misty suggested. "I played that with my aunt and it lasted for four days, no," Ash said plainly. "Then why don't I try out my new golf club on a golf ball that is your head?" Misty asked, holding up the new and shiny club and inspecting it like she was about to use it. "I'll be the dog!" Ash forced a smile on his face.

"Why don't we close this one for now?" Luna asked Courtney. "Yeah, don't forget to check out the A/N Hall to know what Paul's dare was and why Kaida would have a bad nosebleed," Courtney said. "Bye!" they said together.

"No, I want the car!" May shouted.

"I got it first!" Drew yelled back.

"Doesn't matter! Take the boat!"

"No! I want the car!"

"No I do!"

"Take the guy on the horse!"

"NO! I want the car!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the two fighting teens. "Over a Monopoly game piece..." Dawn shook her head. "Now it's gone too far," Ash said. Courtney and Luna crossed their arms and shook their heads. "Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Luna said.

"What" Courtney eyed her.

"...I wanted the car!" Luna dove into the fight. "Break it up!" She forced the two apart, her arms fully stretched out. May was sent crashing into Leaf, who appeared out of no where, and Drew was sent crashing into Dawn. The car was left right in front of Luna. She picked it up and smiled successfully,"Who wants to play Monopoly?" Courtney shook her head again.

**A/N Hall**

Kaida- Welp...I'm through.

Lilac-...I liked the end...

Kaida- Me too...Anyway, send in more dares! Nothing M!


End file.
